Don't Know Where It Goes
by fuer grissa ost drauka
Summary: Lois attempts to help Clark out of his depression, but ends up getting Clark drunk enough to... well, just read and find out... not what you think. Takes place shortly after Alicia's death. Reviews welcomed. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_Takes place a few days after Alicia's death. I don't own **ANYTHING** related to Smallville. And the song is **Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**. I don't own them or their songs either. So, please don't sue... it's really more a waste of your time than mine since all you'll be able to get is... checks pockets two lint balls and a crumpled up gum wrapper.__

* * *

_

Lois knocked loudly on the Kent's door. Mrs. Kent came to the door"Hello, Lois. What brings you over?"

"Is Smallville around?" When Martha gave her a questioning look, she shook her head slightly and explained. "Sorry, I meant Clark."

Martha nodded and let Lois in. "Yeah, he's upstairs in his room. Oh, and Lois?" Lois stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Knock first, just in case. Ok?"

Lois smiled wryly and nodded before heading up the stairs again. She knocked on the door.

"I don't really want to talk right now, Mom" came the reply from the other side of the door as the methodical thuds coming from Clark's room never ceasing.

Lois pushed open the door and took a glance around, finding a disheveled Clark sitting on his unmade bed throwing a tennis ball at the wall and catching it. "I'm not your mom, Smallville."

He looked over at her then, "What do ya want, Lois?"

"Chloe said you hadn't been out of the house since- since what happened to Alicia. I came by to see how you were before I go back to Metropolis."

Clark turned his head so he wasn't facing her. He stared emptily at the wall. At last he spoke, his voice coming out in a barely audible whisper, "It's my fault, you know."

"How could you think that?" Lois asked incredulously.

"Because it is. If I had believed her, she wouldn't be dead right now. If I had believed her, I would have been with her when Tim attacked her. I would have been able to stop him then and protect her."

The numbness Lois heard in his voice worried her. She had to do something to get him out of this slump. She strode over to his closet and began searching through it.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked in an exasperated tone.

"Finding something decent for you to wear," she said absently as she searched through his closet.

"For what?"

Lois ignored his question. After a minute she pulled out a dark blue collared shirt that Clark had bought when he'd run away to Metropolis a few summers back. "This is good. Here, go clean up and put this on," she said as she tossed him the shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Why?" he questioned as he caught the clothes.

"I'll tell you later, just go clean up and change."

Clark gave a resigned sigh and walked to the bathroom. Once Lois heard the shower turn on, she went downstairs to let Martha know that she was getting Clark out of the house for a while. Mrs. Kent agreed and Lois went back upstairs to wait for Clark only to find him already in his room buttoning up the last few buttons on his shirt.

"Now, will you tell me where we're going?" He followed Lois out front to where her vehicle was parked.

"You'll find out when we get there, Smallville. So, do you mind getting in the car so we could get going?" She waited until the passenger side door shut behind Clark before she got in.

Lois drove in an unbearable silence. "There's some CDs under your seat if you want to put something in."

Clark pulled out a case of CDs and scanned through them. "Crap, crap, crap, even worse... finally," he muttered as he popped a CD into the stereo. Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams started playing and Clark turned up the volume. He stared out the window as he let the words wash over him.

_

* * *

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fd up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

* * *

Lois parked her car and she and Clark got out. She practically pulled him down the street. "Lois, I don't think this is such a good idea. In fact, I'm certain it's a bad one."

"Stop complaining, Smallville. I know you're afraid of looking like an idiot, but don't worry, you'll catch on... eventually."

"That's not why I think it's a bad idea," Clark mumbled as he let her pull him to the line outside of the nightclub Atlantis. He took a deep breath and sighed, "If you're gonna be so insistent about this, then I don't feel like waiting out here all night. Are you coming?" Clark bypassed the line with Lois right on his heels.

"You're going to get us kicked out before we even get in!" she complained as she tried to pull him back.

"Just watch." He walked up to one of the bouncers. "She's with me, Darryl." He gestured to Lois.

"Long time, no see, Kal," the guard said as he let them in.

Once they were in, Lois wheeled on him. "How'd you do that, and why did that guy call you Kal?"

"It's a long story," he said as he made his way over to the bar. A few people eyed him nervously as he sat down at the bar with Lois. Frank, the bartender came over to them. "What can I get you?" he asked Lois.

"Anything that's strong." He nodded and returned a moment later with a transparent red liquid in a shot glass.

"That'll be-" he started, but Clark cut him off.

"She's with me, Frank."

"Kal? Haven't seen you around here in a long time. She's with you? Geez, you have a new girl every night you come."

Lois raised a brow at Clark. "We're not here together like that, Frank," he explained quickly.

"Sure, Kal. What can I get ya?"

"I'll take the same," he said, motioning to the drink Lois had.

"You sure you want to get that, _Kal_? It's probably too strong for you," she commented before she drank the liquid in one swallow.

"I could out drink you any day of the week, Lois," he said with a roll of his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

"If you want to take it that way," he said and drank his shot like it was water, not noticing the faint red glow it gave off. His eyes turned red for a moment before they returned to normal.

Her eyes never left his. "Frank? Get us some more shots over here. _Kal_ here, thinks he can out drink me."

The bartender glanced back and forth between Lois and Clark. He leaned closer to Lois. "Are you sure about this? I've never seen anyone out drink Kal even when they went right after each other."

"Absolutely." Frank sighed and went to get more shot glasses and more of the red liquor. "Quite a reputation you've got here, Smallville," she remarked dryly.

"And in just about every other night club in Metropolis," he added with a smirk.

A girl with light brown hair walked over to where Clark and Lois were and spun his barstool around and kissed him passionately, moving to sit in his lap as she did so. Lois's eyes widened slightly. After a few minutes, the girl separated herself from Clark, "Hey, Kal."

"You gonna introduce me to your friend, Smallville?" Lois asked.

Clark grinned devilishly. "Not jealous are you, Lois"

She shot him an incredulous look, "No chance of that happening, _Kal_."

"Lois, this is Elaine. Elaine, this is Lois."

"Nice to meet ya" Elaine said off handedly as she played with Clark's shirt, undoing the first few buttons. "What happened to that huge scar you had here, Kal"

"Large scar?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, there was a large scar here." Her hand moved across his chest as she drew the scar with her finger. "It looked like an 8 in a shield. You said your dad gave it to you, right"

Clark nodded slightly, "Yeah, I told you he was a real jerk."

Lois was shocked. "Clark! Mr. Kent gave you a scar as big as she said"

"Jonathan Kent is not my father," he said with an edge of anger surfacing in his voice.

"C'mon, Kal. Let's go dance. I remember you dance really well."

Lois raised an eyebrow in shock. _Clark! A good dancer?_

* * *

Please review to let me know if I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **not mine, so please don't sue.

I know it's short, but the next chapter should be longer.

**

* * *

Chapter 2:**

Clark let Elaine pull him onto the floor where they started dancing to Britney Spears's: Toxic. Lois watched them from her place at the bar. Clark was actually really good. His movements seemed natural, and his demeanor was nothing like that of the shy, self-conscious farm boy she had gotten to know. Frank returned carrying two bottles of the red alcohol. He glanced at her and then to Clark and Elaine and back at her. "Kal never stays with one woman very long," he commented.

Lois raised an eyebrow at him, "Farmboy and I aren't here together like that. I brought him here to help him get over his wife's death."

"Somehow, I just can't picture Kal having a wife," he said in a clearly disbelieving tone.

Just then Clark came back over and sat down on his stool. Lois rolled her eyes as Elaine planted herself in his lap. "Did you lose your nerve, Farmboy?" He looked at her questioningly and she pointed to the shot glasses on the bar.

He smirked. "So, we're one, one so far, right?" he asked as he easily lifted Elaine out of his lap and set her down on the stool next to himself. Lois nodded and Clark picked up the shot and knocked it back like it was nothing. He set it down on the bar, never breaking eye contact with Lois, "I think that makes two, one."

This time, Lois noticed that the liquid had glowed when Clark had picked it up as well as the brief flash of red in his eyes. She wondered what had happened as she picked up her shot and drank it down as easily as Clark had.

After the first few shots, Elaine got bored, left them there, and disappeared in the mass of dancing people. A half hour and a good many shots later, Clark blinked several times, having trouble focusing on anything. In his state, he vaguely knew that the alcohol shouldn't be affecting him; but he brushed off the feeling that something was wrong and drank down another shot. "Which one of you is going next?" Clark slurred to the three Loises he saw.

"Clark, are you all right?" Lois asked, voice laced with concern.

"Perfectly fine," he said. Frank handed him a plastic bucket just in time, and Clark vomited into it.

"Yeah, I don't think so, Clarkie," she said as she helped him stand. "C'mon, I think you've had enough fun for the night." Lois helped him walk out of the night club. As they were walking down the street, Clark stumbled on nothing and nearly took Lois down with him. "You're gonna have to help me out here, Clark. You're heavy," she said as she struggled to keep him standing. He mumbled something that she couldn't understand.

Suddenly, Lois felt him get a lot lighter. Surprised, she looked over at him and was shocked to see him floating a foot off the ground. "Clark! What the heck!"

Clark gave her a confused look, "What?"

"You're floating!" she hissed in a quiet yell.

He looked down, "Yeah, I think you might be right. I wonder how that happened." He tried to will himself down to the ground but couldn't. "Uh, Lois? I don't think I can get down."

She pulled him down to the ground, but he slowly started to hover again. "We can figure this out at my apartment." She pulled him all the way to her car and moved him into the passenger side. She buckled the seat belt to keep him from hovering and then got into the driver's side and buckled her own seatbelt. "Now, just try not to throw up, Clark."

* * *

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed. I highly value the opinions of my reviewers... (cough)hint hint(cough) 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything related to Smallville._

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Lois opened the door and helped her still floating passenger out of the car. Once he was out he doubled over- well, as much as was possible- and emptied out all the contents of his stomach. Lois sighed, Well, at least he waited until he wasn't in the car. She helped guide him into the apartment building. It's a good thing that most of the people who live in this building are partiers. Not a single person was in the hall as Lois pulled Clark towards her apartment room. Lois shut the door behind her and Clark and let go of him as she threw the bolt, locking the door- after all, this is Metropolis, not Smallville.  
Clark winced slightly as his head hit the ceiling, not because it hurt but because of the dent it left. How was he going to explain to Lois why his head left a dent? Another thought dawned on him then, how was he going to explain the floating? That would be a lot more noticeable than a small dent in the ceiling. He groaned inwardly at the thought of explaining all of this, but, then again, he'd gladly explain it all if he could just find a way to get down.  
Lois turned back to him, "How did you get up there?" "I think I floated," Clark suggested.  
Lois rolled her eyes at him. "Really? I thought you were standing on an invisible platform," she deadpanned.  
Cark looked down, wondering if he really was standing on an invisible platform. After a few moments of struggling, he managed to rotate himself so his feet were touching the ceiling and started feeling the space underneath of him.  
She sighed, "What are you doing"  
"Trying to find an invisible platform." After a moment he looked at Lois and shook his head slightly, "Nope, if there is one, I can't find it." Lois sighed slightly, he was really drunk. She needed to get him sober, maybe then they would be able to figure this out. She went over to the sink and took a bucket out from underneath it. After finding a good sized length of rope, Lois went back over to Clark. She moved him into her room and positioned him over the bed, with him protesting the whole way that he would take the couch. She grinned as she tied the rope around a fuming Clark's stomach. Once she was sure it was secure she tied the other end to the bed and put the bucket nearby. "See ya in the morning, Smallville," she said and left the room. Lois grabbed a spare blanket on her way out and curled up with it on the couch, after taking a few aspirin, of course.

Lois sat up and blinked a few times in confusion. She distinctly remembered falling asleep on the couch, how did she get to her bed? And where's Clark? She got out of the bed and stumbled sleepily out of her room. The smell of freshly brewed coffee caused her to look over towards the kitchen area. Clark was holding a frying pan in the air and staring intensely at it. "What are you doing, Smallville?" Clark spun around, startled by Lois's voice. "Um, cooking." "Do you always cook by holding the pan in the air?" Clark quickly put the pan on the stove, "I was, uh, seeing what brand it was. Yeah, I was considering getting my mom a new set of pans for her birthday and, uh, I'm not really sure what brands are good and which aren't." Lois nodded skeptically but didn't say anything about it. "I see you figured out how to get down." Clark nodded, "Once the effect of the alcohol wore off, I figured it out pretty easily." "Mind explaining how you got up to begin with?" His face turned red slightly, "Well, the alcohol sort of, um, relaxed my mind and, um... yeah." Lois noticed that he had turned redder during his response. "And what?" "And I kind of..." "You kind of, what?" Lois asked, exasperated. He mumbled something that she could just barely hear, and her eyes widened drastically. She though she should be furious, but for some odd reason, she wasn't. It was actually kinda cute how awkward and embarrassed he was about it, she thought with a grin. "So, you're saying that was what caused you to float?" Clark locked his gaze on his shoes and ran his hand through his hair as he nodded.

* * *

_It's a bit longer but I wanted to leave a little suspense about what triggered Clark's floating._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long.

_**Disclaimer:**_ still don't own any of it.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"That ability must really come in handy, right, Clark?" Lois jibed.

He looked up, blushing furiously. "I don't take advantage of my X-ray vision, well, except for the rare times I'm under the influence of red-" he suddenly stopped, just realizing what he'd been about to say.

Lois, however, didn't back off but pressed on. "Influence of red what?"

Clark shifted nervously under her withering stare. He backed up a few feet and started pacing for a moment, then stopped and turned back to her.

"It's not that I don't trust you with this, because I do, it's just that this is very dangerous."

"I can handle danger, Clark," Lois said flatly. He shot her a look that told her that she was treating this far too lightly.

"This is way more dangerous than you realize, Lois," he snapped. "One of my best friends had to leave because the FBI was putting too much pressure on him."

"I can handle pressure, Smallville."

"An agent captured him and tried to beat the information out of him." Clark paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I'll only tell you if you are absolutely sure you want this burden."

His tone gave her a momentary pause before she responded.

Clark nodded once in resignation. "Red Kryptonite, it affects me like a drug would you. There was probably some in the alcohol, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten drunk."

"What's red Kryptonite?"

"Kryptonite, what people call the meteor rocks, is the remnants of a planet called Krypton. My birth parents sent me here when it exploded." Lois's eyes snapped up to meet his.

At any other time he would have laughed at seeing Lois Lane speechless, but not now. No, now it wasn't funny; it was nerve wracking. "Lois? Say something?" She still stared at him blankly. "Anything?"

She blinked twice before grinning at the nervous farmboy before her. _Who would've thought that the 'Flannel King of the Midwest' was really an alien with superpowers?_ "Do you have any idea how, for lack of a better term, cool this is?"

Clark shook his head sadly, "You don't get it, Lois. There's nothing 'cool' about it. The meteor shower, everyone who died during it, all the people affected by the green Kryptonite, all of it's my fault."

Lois gestured for him to stop. "Wait a second, you lost me there. How is any of this your fault?" Instead of giving him a chance to answer, she plunged forward. "Clark, did you choose to come to earth?" He shook his head slightly. "Did you choose to bring the meteors here? No, of course you didn't. Did you look at this town and say, 'Hey, there's a great spot for the future capitol of weirdness'? No, Clark, you were what? Two or three when the meteor shower happened? How many toddlers do you know that can direct a meteor shower? It wasn't your fault, so get over it!" Her voice softened and she took his hand in both of hers. "Sometimes things happen, Clark, that we have no control over. Things with both good and bad results."

"But what good came out of all this?" he asked skeptically.

"Think of all the people you've saved, Clark. What would have happened to those people if you hadn't been here?"

"They wouldn't have needed to have been saved. All I did was save them from things that only happened because of the meteor shower."

"So, Lionel Luthor wouldn't have been an evil maniac and wouldn't have tried to kill Chloe?"

"He wouldn't have been after Chloe if it hadn't been for me."

Lois grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his face down to her level, fire blazing in her eyes. "What the heck are you talking about, Smallville?"

"She wouldn't have been working for him investigating me, wouldn't have been under the wrath of Lionel."

Lois let go of him and pressed her fingers to her temple. What was with him and his continual guilt trip? "Clark, Chloe made her own decision. It's called free will. You didn't make anyone do anything, and are thereby not responsible for what anyone does." She closed her eyes in exasperation. She needed coffee, in fact, a whole mug of espresso was sounding really good right then. Her eyes flew open and locked on his. "So, Lex's care wouldn't have gone off the bridge if the meteor shower hadn't happened?" she said skeptically.

"I guess I see your point," he conceded after a long moment, though somewhat reluctantly.

"You'd better see it, because it's too early and I'm too caffeine deprived to get into explaining all the good you've done, Smallville," she said with a slight grin as she poked him in the chest to emphasize her point. "And you might find yourself with a few broken bones if you stubbornly continue to make me explain."

Clark's eyebrows rose. "Me? Stubborn! Look who's talking! And I doubt you'd be able to break any of my bones seeing as how I'm invulnerable. Well, except for my allergy to green Kryptonite, and magic, I guess, but that's not a good area of discussion," he amended, face reddening with the last of the statement.

Lois merely rolled her eyes at him. "No wonder you're always getting your butt kicked by every bad guy that shows up, telling people who threaten you your weakness," she scoffed.

A wide grin appeared on Clark's face, "Yeah, they always seem to find out about it somehow, and I guess, I told you about the Kryptonite because I trust you not to take unfair advantage of it."

"Unfair advantage?" she questioned, stepping towards him so they were only a few inches apart.

"Well, yeah, I trust you not to use it on me unless it's really necessary, like to get a piece of red Kryptonite away from me, or something like that."

"As fun as Red Kryptonite Clark is, I think I'd prefer the mild mannered, geeky, farmboy to the egomaniac any day of the week." It was supposed to come out as a light hearted joke, but instead it came out as something completely different, and Lois was at a loss as to why. Something that, she could tell, was not at all lost on Clark, if the way he was looking at her was any indication. He leaned in slightly, and she tilted her head upwards to meet his kiss. Just as they were about to kiss, Lois's cell phone rang. They both stepped back awkwardly as they fully realized what they had been about to do. _Say something,_ Lois commanded herself. "I should, um, get that," she gestured pathetically to her phone sitting in its charger.

"Yeah," Clark said a bit too quickly. "Can I use your shower?" he asked, hoping it would give him time to clear his head.

Lois nodded as she walked over to her phone. "There's towels in the cabinet." She picked up her phone, "Hello?"

Clark quickly got a towel out of the cabinet and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He splashed some cold water on his face and leaned on the sink, looking in the mirror. What was going on with him?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Smallville. If you think I do, I have just two questions for you... what are you on? and where can I get some? (jk)_

**

* * *

Chapter 5:**

Fifteen minutes later, Clark emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed. "You know what I like about your bathroom?"

Lois shook her head curiously.

Clark grinned, "It has a lock."

Lois rolled her eyes at his lame observation. Her look of annoyance was spoiled when she grinned remembering how she had walked in on him taking a shower and how his mother had come to give him towels. "Your mom called," she said offhandedly.

Clark's grin slipped, changing into a look of something akin to terror. "You didn't tell her about me getting drunk, did you?" he asked hesitantly.

"No." Clark heaved a sigh of relief. "It sounds like you're gonna be dead enough already when you get home."

Clark's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

Lois smirked at him, "You can't honestly tell me you thought your parents would be at all happy about you spending the night in a woman's apartment. Especially one they caught you in a "co-ed situation" with."

Clark groaned and covered his eyes with his hand.

Lois walked over to him and lightly backhanded him in the stomach. "Oh, cheer up, Smallville. It could be a lot worse." He dropped his hand and gave her a look of pure disbelief. Lois raised a brow, "You could've gone home drunk and floating, and then you would've had to explain to them, instead of just me, that you started floating because you X-rayed me."

Clark let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I guess you're right."

Lois smiled up at him. "You bet I'm right. After all, everyone knows that Lois Lane is always right."

He gave a short laugh. "How do you always do that?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Do what," she asked with a puzzled look.

"Make me laugh when I should be somewhere along the line of terrified." As soon as the words left his mouth, the realization hit him.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Lois teased.

"I think I just did," he said quietly. After a moment, Clark snapped his hanging jaw closed and shook his head slightly. _This is completely insane! I can't be in love with Lois Lane! There has to be some other explanation... maybe, she was affected with some type of meteor rock that makes any Kryptonian male think he's in love._ 'Don't be ridiculous,' came the small voice in his head._ Okay, so maybe it's not entirely impossible for me to be in love with her, but it's still extremely unlikely._ 'Is it?' Clark silenced the voice, but was unable to silence the memory of the voice. Noticing their close proximity, Clark retreated to a safe distance a few feet away.

Lois's cheerful expression dropped slightly. _Wait! Why do I care if Smallville moves a few feet away. It's not like I _like_ him or anything._ Her eyes widened drastically. Luckily, Clark wasn't facing her so he didn't notice her reaction. When he finally turned back to her, she had already schooled her features to an unreadable mask.

"We should probably... uh... talk about... you know... earlier?"

"What about earlier?" Lois asked, watching him squirm under her gaze.

"You know," Clark said waving his hands about wildly. " We almost... uh..."

Lois rolled her eyes at him, barely suppressing a grin. "Geez, Smallville, how hard is it to just say, 'we almost kissed'?"

Clark shrugged uncomfortably. "I guess. So, don't you think we need to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Well, there's obviously _something_ there." Lois just shrugged indifferently. "You're gonna make me come out and say it aren't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Fine!" Clark stalked over to Lois and kissed her. After a moment, a stunned Lois began to respond to the kiss. Clark broke the kiss, though his face remained mere inches from Lois's. "I _like_ you a lot, alright," his voice was barely above a whisper, "maybe more. I'm not sure. I've never felt like this about anyone before, and it's a little confusing."

"See, that wasn't that hard now, was it? Just for the record, Clark, I _like_ you a lot, too."

"So, does this mean...?"

"That we're together," she finished for him. "What do you think, Smallville?"

"Yes?" he asked, slightly nervous.

In response Lois reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulled him down to her and into a passionate kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back a bit. "Does that answer your question?" a slightly breathless Lois asked.

Clark grinned in response.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lois noticed what time her digital clock said. "Shoot. I told your mother I'd drive you back to Smallville as soon as you were out of the shower."

Clark hit his forehead. "Please tell me you didn't tell her I was in the shower... at your apartment?"

"Yeah, why- ohhh," Lois's look of confusion was replaced with one of comprehension. "Sorry?" she offered, a bit sheepishly.

Clark shot her a mock scowl. "You have a real knack for getting me into these types of situations. First there was the cornfield, then my shower, then the trashed barn, and now this..."

"Hey. The whole barn incident wasn't my fault. After all, how was I supposed to know that I'd be possessed by a long-dead witch?"

He threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine. The barn wasn't your fault; but what's your excuse for the other mentioned incidents?"

Lois rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm lightly. "C'mon, let's get going before your parents actually start thinking that something _did_ happen."

* * *

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. _:)_ ((btw: Clark started floating because he X-rayed Lois and saw stuff he shouldn't have))_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** still don't own any of it._

* * *

****

**Chapter 6:**

Lois raced down the highway, twenty miles over the speed limit, going over in her mind everything that had happened since she had brought Clark to Metropolis. Most of it was confusing to say the least. Like, how had he been able to get past the doormen at Atlantis like they were all old friends? Chancing a glance over at him, Lois noticed that he seemed relaxed, yet nervous. Did that even make any sense?

She glanced over at him again and caught him watching her with a huge grin on his face. "What?" she asked, no longer able to keep a widespread grin from her own face.

His grin widened even more, if that was even possible, "Nothing."

"Uh-huh. Ya know, you never did explain how you were able to get us into that nightclub so quickly."

"You're right. I didn't."

When he didn't say anything else, she looked over at him again briefly. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"It's a really long story," he said evasively.

"Well, the way I see it," Lois prompted. "It takes us three hours to get back to Smallville, so, I think we have enough time, and besides, long stories are always the best ones."

Clark took a deep breath before beginning, "Well, at the end of my sophomore year, Jor-El, my biological father, started talking to me through my ship, saying that I had to leave Smallville and accept my destiny. Earlier, I had read a message in my ship that said that I was sent here to rule."

"So, that was why you went to Metropolis?"

"Not exactly... it's a bit more complicated than that," Clark said quietly. "Lionel Luthor had created a green Kryptonite key to use in the cave walls. I stole the key-"

"Wait, I thought you said that you were allergic to green Kryptonite. How could you hold it for so long?"

"It was in a lead box. Lead shields me from green Kryptonite and blocks my X-ray vision."

Under her breath, Lois muttered something about getting a lead lined wardrobe.

"Hey! That's only the third time that's happened!" Clark quickly protested, not realizing what he had just let slip.

Lois, however, jumped all over his slip up. "Third! And how did you even hear me!"

"Superhearing. The first time was when I first got my X-ray vision. I fell from the rope in gym class when I started seeing, my friend, Pete's muscles- like out of a textbook- and uh... kinda saw into the girls' locker room- that was completely accidental though."

"I'm sure it was, Smallville," Lois said sarcastically.

"What! It was."

She smirked. "What was the second time?"

"I was on red Kryptonite; and then the third was last night," he finished quickly.

"Wow, wow, wow. Back to the second time, who was it?"

"Yeah, like I'm really gonna tell you that."

"Oh, come on, Smallville, it can't be that bad."

"You'd be surprised."

"C'mon, just tell me."

"You might as well drop it. I'm not gonna tell you who it was."

"Lucy?"

"No!"

"Lana?"

"No. It was years ago, can we just drop it?"

"Fine." Lois kept her attention on the road. After a few moments she asked, "Was it Chloe?"

"Lois! I though you said you would drop it?"

"So, you're not denying it?"

"I'm not confirming or denying anything else. It only provokes you more."

Lois grinned at that. "Fine, no more questions about it. So, what happened after you stole Lionel's green Kryptonite?"

"I put it in the ship. It blew up, creating a shockwave that spread for miles. My parents were driving back to the farm, when the shockwave hit their truck. It flipped over, injuring my mom, and killing her unborn child."

When Clark didn't say anything else, Lois looked over at him and saw him looking out the window and fidgeting, as if not sure what to do with his hands. She put her hand on his forearm and squeezed gently in a comforting gesture, and felt him relax a bit under her touch. "Clark," she started slowly, waiting until he looked over at her before continuing. "You didn't know that they'd be on the road, it wasn't your fault that the baby died."

He nodded sadly, "I know."

"What happened next?" she asked gently.

"I got a red Kryptonite school ring, got on my motorcycle, and left. Once I got to Metropolis, I smashed a bunch of ATM machines, bought expensive cars, and even robbed a bank. Every night I went to Atlantis with a different girl, though, usually they'd leave after I yelled at them for trying to ask about that scar I had."

"The one Elaine mentioned?"

Clark nodded. "Jor-El gave it to me, to remind me of my Kryptonian heritage," the last part came out caustically.

"What did you do for the rest of the night, once whatever girl you brought left?"

He smirked. "I drank more alcohol in a week, than you probably have in a year," he remarked dryly.

"Then, how come-"

"There was red Kryptonite in the shots. At first it just turned me into red Clark, but then it got me drunk."

"Next time we get into a drinking contest, I'll have to make sure there's red Kryptonite in the alcohol," Lois muttered under her breath.

"Then I guess I'll have to make sure we don't get into anymore drinking contests," Clark said.

"How'd you- that superhearing of yours is gonna get really annoying, really quick."

"I'll remember that," he said with a laugh, "when you want to know what someone's saying.

"I wouldn't advise that," Lois said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Clark said, utterly confused.

Lois didn't respond right away, but kept her attention on the road. A moment later she asked in an off-handed tone, "You value your life, don't you, Smallville?" She glanced over at him and grinned broadly at the terrified expression on his face. "Relax, Smallville, I was just kidding."

"I knew that," he said, rather unconvincingly. "Are you gonna be staying in Smallville for a while, or will you be heading back right away?"

"Well, my next class is tomorrow morning, so how long I can stay depends on one thing."

"What's that?" Clark asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"How long it'll take me to get back. So, how long will it take me to get back, Clark?"

He grinned. "About two minutes."

"Wow, you're that fast?"

"About how much longer will it take us to get to the farm?"

"About another hour, why?"

"Pull over."

"What!"

"Pull over."

"Why?"

"Just pull over, and then I'll explain."

"Fine," she said as she slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. "Now, you mind telling me why I just-" She stopped when she heard a tapping noise on the window and rolled the window down. "I'm still waiting for an explanation, Smallville." He just grinned and effortlessly, lifted the car into the air. "What the heck are you doing, Smallville!" she shrieked.

"Just relax, Metropolis. You should know by now that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know you wouldn't, Clark," she said quietly with a small smile. The world began to go by in an indistinguishable blur that became the Kent farm a short while later. Clark gently lowered the car to the ground as the Kents ran out to them.

"Clark Jerome Kent!" Jonathan shouted. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I told Lois, dad."

Jonathan and Martha shared a look and then looked at Lois and Clark with a heavy sigh.

Lois looked over at Clark with a lopsided grin and gave him a shrug.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks for all the reviews you guys. :)_**

_**Disclaimer:** still don't own it

* * *

_

**Chapter 7:**

"Would you mind repeating that, Clark?" Jonathan said sternly.

"Jonathan," Martha scolded.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like I'm gonna go around telling everyone that Clark Kent is an alien, and besides, Clark didn't have much choice in telling me." Lois paid no attention to the look Clark shot at her.

"We know that, Lois," Martha said warmly.

"What do you mean, 'Clark didn't have much choice'?" Jonathan asked pointedly.

"I kinda started floating," Clark said sheepishly. He floated a bit off the ground to demonstrate.

"How'd that happen?" Jonathan asked.

Clark was about to answer when Lois inturrupted. "I sort of got him drunk."

"Only because there was red Kryptonite in the drinks; I didn't even want to go to Atlantis. You practically dragged me there!" he said to Lois.

"You seemed to be having a pretty good time," she shot back, leaving Jonathan and Martha looking between the two in confusion.

"I was drugged!"

"It's not my fault there was red Kryptonite in the drinks," Lois said while grinning.

"Stop, stop, stop," Jonathan inturrupted their bickering. "Clark, what made you start floating?"

Clark shifted nervously and looked over to Lois -who was studiously avoiding his gaze, while fighting a grin- for support. His gaze finally rested on the ground in front of him. "The floating works like the heat vision," he said as his face turned several shades darker.

Jonathan and Martha exchanged amused looks. "Clark, why don't you help your father finish the chores?" Martha said as Jonathan walked towards the field.

Clark grinned quickly at Lois before superspeeding off.

Lois followed Martha into the house, and Martha poured some coffee for them. "You like him," Martha said over her mug. She was surprised when Lois nodded without any argument. "He feels the same way about you," she added.

Lois smiled absently, deep in thought, "I know." Off Martha's surprised look, she added, "We got everything out in the open in Metropolis this morning when he had to explain why he started floating."

"Why did hestart floating? You two didn't do anything, did you?"

"No, Mrs. Kent. Nothing happened. Clark just took the phrase 'look but don't touch' to a whole new level," she said, blushing.

"He didn't X-ray you, did he?"

"Yeah, he did." Lois was blushing harder now.

Martha just smiled in amusement.

* * *

A few hours later, Lois walked outside and looked around for Clark and Jonathan. She saw them over by the barn and hurried over to them. Lois sneaked up behind Clark and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who, Smallville."

"Lana?" he teased with a beaming grin on his face.

"No."

"Chloe?"

"No, guess again."

"Shelby?"

Lois took her hands off of his eyes as he turned and whacked him lightly in the stomach. "Haha, Kent. Real funny."

"I thought so too,"he said, still beaming at her, as he leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. At the last second, she leaned up a bit more, so that her lips met Clark's. After a few moments, Jonathan cleared his throat loudly, reminding the two teens that he was still there. Lois and Clark pulled away quickly, both slightly red.

"Mrs. Kent asked me to get you guys for lunch."

"You two go on in. I'll put this stuff away, Clark," Jonathan said.

"You sure, Dad?" Clark asked, but Lois grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards the house.

"Yes, Clark, go on," Jonathan said with an amused smile.

Clark grinned and superspeeded a surprised Lois to the front porch.

* * *

Lois crept silently down the steps and into the living room. Clark was sleeping on the couch, snoring lightly. "Smallville? You awake?" Lois startd shaking him when he didn't respond. "Smallville, are you awake?"

"I am now, Lois," came Clark's groggy response from under his pillow.

"Move over, Clark."

"What?"

"Move over."

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping upstairs. In my nice, comfortable bed. You know, the one that's upstairs."

"Well, I accidentally spilled a bucket of water in it, so, it's all wet now."

"Spilled a bucket of water?" Clark asked skeptically. "How did you manage to _accidentally_ do that?"

Lois just rolled her eyes at him. "Just shut up and move over, Smallville."

Clark sighed, pretending to be annoyed, and moved over as much as he could. Lois settled in next to him. Clark wrapped his arm around her and fell back to sleep almost instantly. Lois smiled contentedly as his breathing evened out. "I love you, Smallville," she said as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Words in /slashes/ are spoken in Italian._

**Chapter 8:**

Lois blinked the sleep out of her eyes and checked her watch. 9:33 am. "Smallville?" She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he instinctively pulled her in closer, causing a small, amused smile to creep onto her face. "Clark, as much as I'd like to stay here, I've got a class in less than a half hour."

"Yeah? Then what's the rush?" he asked, the grin evident in his voice.

"You may be able to get ready at superspeed, Smallville, but I can't. C'mon, I don't want to be late."

"You don't have to be late."

"Tempting, Smallville, but I can't skip class."

"Since when does Lois Lane care about her attendance record?" he asked amused.

"Since she had to go back to high school for failing because of truancy."

Martha couldn't help the amused smile that overtook her as she listened to Lois and Clark arguing lightheartedly in the living room. They were perfect for each other. Clark had the tendency to bring out the side of Lois that people rarely saw, and Lois somehow had the ability to get Clark to relax. Martha, for one, was willing to turn a blind eye to Lois's sneaking downstairs to be with Clark- well, so long as they didn't do anything else.

A blur blew by Martha, and, a moment later, Jonathan came down the creaking stairs.

"I'm surprised the house is so quiet," he commented. When Martha shot him a confused look, he clarified. "Lois is awake. I wonder why there was a bucket on her bed though."

"Lois woke Clark up and they just left for Metropolis," Martha said, leaving out the fact that Lois and Clark _both_ spent the night on the couch.

Clark came to a stop outside Lois's apartment and set her gently on her feet. Lois blinked twice as her surroundings became clear again. She shook her head to clear it and unlocked the door. "You gonna come in, or stand out there all day?" Lois asked as she moved through the apartment like a whirlwind, depositing her keys and cell phone on the table as she made her way into her room.

Clark walked in and closed the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later, Lois emerged from her room. "What time do you get out of class?" Clark asked.

"I have classes until two. Why?"

"Just wondering," he said with a slight smirk. "So, do you want me to bring your car here?"

Lois hesitated for a moment. "I don't normally let people drive my car… If I find a single scratch or dent…" Clark just grinned at her. Lois sighed and tossed him the keys. "Remember, Smallville, one scratch and I'll-"

"Lois, don't worry about it; the car will be in perfect condition when you get it back. Now, do you need a ride to the campus?"

"Sure, Smallville," she said as she grabbed her cell phone. Before she knew what had happened, Clark picked her up and superspeeded out of the apartment, closing the door behind them.

Clark ran through the crowded streets of Metropolis until he reached Metropolis University. He stopped in between two of the buildings.

"That's gonna take a lot of getting used to," Lois said.

"I'll have to see what I can do to help with that," he said with a small smile.

Lois noticed that people were staring at them as they passed by. "Uh, Smallville, can you put me down now," she asked awkwardly.

Clark gave her a blank look and blushed when he finally realized that he was still holding her. "Sorry," he said with awkward embarrassment as he set her down on the ground.

"Don't worry about it," she said, grinning up at him. "I've gotta get to class though, Smallville." She reached up and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him quickly. "Remember, Smallville, you've gotta be here to pick me up at two," she said as she started towards the entrance of the main building.

"Hey, Lois," Clark said, causing her to stop and turn to face him. "Who ever said I was picking you up later?" he teased with a slight grin.

Lois just smirked at him and continued walking towards her class.

Clark grinned as he watched Lois walk away, waiting a few moments before he bent his knees and jumped, rocketing into the air. Once he was a few thousand feet above the ground, he concentrated on remaining stationary as he floated in the air. After he was able to do that without very much effort, Clark started working on his technique and maneuverability.

A few hour later, Clark flew back to Smallville and picked up Lois's car before flying back towards Metropolis. He landed on a stretch of road a few miles outside of the city and drove the rest of the way to Lois's apartment.

As Lois left the building, she spotted Clark leaning against a tree watching her with a wide grin. She walked over to him unable to keep a grin off her own face.

"Hey, Smallville," she said as she wrapped her arms around him neck and leaned in to kiss him. A look of disappointment flashed across her face as he pulled back after a few moments.

"Your car doesn't have a scratch on it. I parked it outside your apartment."

"I was kidding about the car, Smallville," she said as reached up to continue their kiss.

When she pulled away to catch her breath, Clark said, "I know. I've got a surprise for you… if you want to go out with me and get something to eat? Any kind of food you want," he added with a mischievous smile.

Lois shot him a quizzical look that he simply grinned at. "Uhh… Italian sound good."

"Italian it is then," Clark said, beaming. Lois let him pull her back into the same alley they had been in earlier. "I'll be right back," he said before zipping off. A minute later he was back. "You ready?"

"Sure, Smallville."

Clark scooped her up into his arms and bent his knees slightly as he propelled himself up into the air. Once they were high enough above the city, Clark slowed down to let Lois take in the view. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he watched Lois's astonished reaction.

"Wow," she breathed as she took in their surroundings. "This is amazing, Clark."

"Just like you," he said quietly.

Lois blushed slightly, and she reached up, drawing him into a passionate kiss. They immediately lost altitude, and Lois broke the kiss. "Clark! Focus on staying up in the air."

He concentrated, willing them up higher. He flushed with embarrassment, "I guess I need more practice."

"You think?" she asked with a raised brow. "So, where are we going?"

"You said you wanted Italian," Clark said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She looked at him in surprise. "Wait a second, are we going to Italy?"

"Well, I figured, why not get the authentic stuff."

"Do you even speak Italian?"

Clark nodded. "Lex taught me. I zipped into Met. U's library to brush up on it though."

"But you were only gone for a minute."

"I know. I can read at superspeed."

"You're amazing, Smallville."

He held her protectively against his chest as he descended through the clouds. He barely heard her voice muffled against his flannel shirt.

"I can't believe I never saw it before."

'Saw what?' Clark wondered as he landed in an empty alley and reluctantly set Lois on her feet.

"There's a small place about a block away," he said as they walked down the street together.

They walked into a small place called Antonio's and a waiter greeted them at the door.

/ "A table for two please?" / Clark asked politely.

/ "Right this way." / The waiter led hem to a table in the corner of the room and set two menus down on the table.

Clark pulled out Lois's chair for her and slid it in a bit once she was seated before he took his seat.

"Always the boy scout, huh, Smallville?" Lois asked with a lightly teasing grin.

He simply smiled in response. His small smile turned into a wide grin. "Uh, Lois?"

She looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

"You're reading the menu upside down."

"Ok, so I'm not fluent in Italian. Why don't you just order something while I used the restroom," Lois said as she rose from the table.

"Hey, Lois?" She turned back to him with a questioning look on her face. "_Signore_ is the ladies room."

"I know that much, Smallville," Lois quipped before heading towards the bathroom once more. She smirked as she felt his gaze follow her until she was out of view.

Lois walked back to the table. "You said that the ladies room would say _signore_, Smallville."

Clark looked quizzically at her. A look of realization flashed across his face, and he tried to fight a grin. "You didn't?"

"I had to find out the hard way which one was which." She took a look at his face. "It's not very funny, Smallville," she said as she burst out into peals of laughter. They calmed down once they realized that they were earning odd looks from the restaurant's other patrons.


End file.
